<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Know I Can't Wait 'til You Get Home by percabethbaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812740">I Know I Can't Wait 'til You Get Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/percabethbaby/pseuds/percabethbaby'>percabethbaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Mortal, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:21:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/percabethbaby/pseuds/percabethbaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And yeah, she missed sex as a whole. She missed kissing. She missed having her hands on him. She missed his weight on top of her or her body on top of him. She missed it all.</p>
<p>But today specifically, she <em>really</em> missed his fingers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Know I Can't Wait 'til You Get Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Annabeth had been thinking about it all day. More than that, she’d been imagining it. She had been subtly squirming in her office chair, biting her lip, and imagining how it would feel. Not that anyone could blame her. </p>
<p>It’d been almost two weeks since she and Percy had even had the opportunity to make out, let alone have sex. And she was so… frustrated. This was the longest they’d gone in the last three years without touching each other that way in some capacity. </p>
<p>But tonight. She would be off work by 5, Percy would be off by 6, and neither of them had work tomorrow. For once, Annabeth was looking forward to losing hours of sleep. </p>
<p>And yeah, she missed sex as a whole. She missed kissing. She missed having her hands on him. She missed his weight on top of her or her body on top of him. She missed it all.</p>
<p>But today specifically, she <em>really</em> missed his fingers. If she thought hard enough, she could imagine the feeling of them inside her and — <em>God.</em> She couldn’t wait for tonight. Percy was good at just about everything in life, including sex. But he seemed to have a special talent when it came to fingering her and Annabeth needed it. She needed him. </p>
<p>When she got home, she took her shoes off, tossed her bag on the couch, and sauntered down the hall into their bedroom. She opened the top drawer of her dresser and pushed her regular bras and underwear out of the way to find the few pieces of lingerie she had. </p>
<p>She had three sets, all of which had been seen by her boyfriend a few times. Nonetheless, she knew they would still have an effect on him. Anything she did had an effect on him. She had a dark blue set, a black set, and her favorite, a white set. The white fabric contrasted with her tan skin and fit her perfectly and it was easily the choice for tonight. </p>
<p>It consisted of a thin, mesh bralette with lace covering most of her breasts and her rib cage, panties made of the same lace, and a thin garter that she knew Percy loved to pull off her body with his teeth. Tonight though, she decided to go without the garter because she wanted to wear the set under her clothes for now. Her end goal was to catch him off guard when he undressed her later and surprise him with the fancier garments. She rid herself of her work clothes quickly and slid on the lingerie, smiling at herself in the mirror. God, she could already imagine his face. </p>
<p>As if on queue, her phone rang and she picked it up to see Percy’s face illuminating her screen. Annabeth smiled and answered the call. “Hey,” she said sweetly. Something about talking to him while he was unaware of what she was wearing excited her a little. “What’s up?” she asked. </p>
<p>“I’m gonna be a little later than six,” he said quietly. Annabeth’s smile fell and she let out a soft, annoyed breath.</p>
<p>“No,” she whined. “How late?” She hated how upset she sounded but she couldn’t help it. She’d been waiting for tonight.</p>
<p>“About twenty to thirty minutes,” he replied. Annabeth pouted as Percy continued speaking. “I’m sorry, Beth. I got pulled into another meeting that’ll end at six. I tried to get out of it but I couldn’t.”</p>
<p>She sighed. “It’s okay,” she said earnestly. Her eyes traveled back over her body in the mirror and her lips quirked up. Her voice lowered a little in a way she knew would get him riled up. “You’ll have to make it up to me tonight though. I already have a few ideas on how you can do that.”</p>
<p>Percy hesitated before whispering, “Oh, yeah?” </p>
<p>Annabeth bit her lip to hold back a smile. “Mhm,” she hummed. “Don’t make me wait too long. I’ve been thinking about you all day, you know? If I have to wait for too long, I might get impatient and take care of myself.”</p>
<p>Percy let out a harsh breath and chuckled. “You’re going to be the death of me, Annabeth Chase.”</p>
<p>In the mirror, she watched as she trailed her fingers down between her breasts and over the lace covering her rib cage. <em>You have no idea,</em> she thought to herself. </p>
<p>“I’ll see you soon, Percy,” she said. “I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too.” Annabeth heard the smile in his voice. She hung up and gave herself another once over before slipping on one of Percy’s t-shirts that fell to her knees. She briefly debated putting on shorts too, but they’d be coming off within a few hours so she decided against it.</p>
<p>While she waited, she ate some leftovers, brushed her teeth, cleaned up the apartment a little, and watched TV. At 6:17, Annabeth heard the doorknob turn and a smile broke out over her face before she even saw him. She clicked off the TV as he entered their home and she all but skipped over to him. </p>
<p>He had just shut the door and taken his shoes off when Annabeth threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. He held her tightly and just from his strong grip around her waist, she felt heat pooling in her stomach. </p>
<p>“Hey, beautiful,” he said quietly. She pulled back from the hug just enough to smile up at him. </p>
<p>“Hey,” was all she said before surging up to kiss him. Originally, she’d expected herself to attack his lips and kiss away the sexual frustration she’d been feeling all day. Instead, she surprised herself when her lips began moving against his slowly, deeply. God, she’s missed this too. She pulled back to tell him that. “I’ve missed you.”</p>
<p>Percy smiled but looked confused. “I saw you this morning,” he said. “I mean I missed you today too, and I’m definitely not complaining about that kiss, but you make it seem like you haven’t seen me in forever.” </p>
<p>Annabeth shrugged. “I feel like we’ve been so busy these past couple weeks, we haven’t had a lot of time to be together. And I miss that,” she explained quietly, feeling her cheeks heat up. Percy’s grip on her waist tightened and she felt his fingers dig into her sides lightly. All of her previous thoughts from today about those fingers came rushing back to her head and she <em>really</em> needed him now.</p>
<p>Her fingers trailed down the buttons of his shirt until they stopped at his belt buckle. He stayed silent but Annabeth felt his breath stutter and she smiled. “I miss you,” she whispered, lowering her voice to make her intentions clear. Percy leaned down and kissed her hard. She didn’t realize they were moving until her back hit a wall, making her moan softly as his weight pressed against her.</p>
<p>Without much warning, Percy hooked his arms around Annabeth’s thighs and lifted her. She gasped into their kiss and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her fingers tugged subconsciously on his hair and he let out the tiniest groan. She broke the kiss. </p>
<p>“I need you,” she muttered. His lips began to work down her jaw and neck and she couldn’t concentrate. “Please, Percy. I need you.”</p>
<p>“How badly do you need me?” he said against her skin. Annabeth shivered at his tone. He was going to make her beg and tonight, she wasn’t in the mindset to fight it. </p>
<p>“So badly,” she whined, desperately trying to roll her hips against his. “I’ve been thinking about you all day, Percy. I need you so badly. Please.”</p>
<p>Percy pulled away from her neck and looked at her with dark eyes, his pupils blown. “What have you been thinking about?” he whispered darkly. Annabeth swallowed. </p>
<p>“I- <em>oh,”</em> she cut herself off with a moan when he rolled his hips forward. “I’ve been thinking about you. Your fingers. Fuck, I really want your fingers inside me,” she gasped out. The words had her desired effect on him. Percy pulled her off the wall and held her against him, walking down the hall to their room. His lips never left her neck until she was being tossed on to the bed. He let her lay there for a moment as he unbuttoned his shirt slowly, never taking his eyes off hers. </p>
<p>Her eyes left his though, once his shirt was unbuttoned and being pulled off. Annabeth whimpered at the sight of his tan skin and toned body. She had no idea how he kept up with his workouts when he was so busy with his job but she absolutely wasn’t complaining. Percy pulled off his belt, pants, and socks too, leaving him in his boxers which were already beginning to tent. </p>
<p>Annabeth held her arms up, reaching for him impatiently. She was so fucking tired of waiting. He grinned wickedly and crawled over her, kissing her deeply. Her nails ran over the skin of his back as they kissed. One of her favorite things in the world was leaving marks on her boyfriend’s body. Whether it be in the form of hickeys or scratches, she didn’t care. </p>
<p>Percy pulled away to kneel between her legs and he grabbed the hem of her shirt. Instantly, Annabeth remembered her little secret and she smiled as she sat up for him to pull the shirt off her body. She flopped back down once it was off and reveled in the way his eyes ran over her body hungrily. She never wanted him to stop looking at her like that and she would do anything to make sure he never did. </p>
<p>“You really are gonna be the death of me,” he muttered. “Fuck, you’re unreal.”</p>
<p>Annabeth smiled widely and her cheeks flushed. “You’re not half bad either, Jackson,” she said, eyeing his bare chest. He didn’t reply. Instead, his fingers began to trail along her inner thigh. If it were any other night, Annabeth would’ve been embarrassed by the way her hips twitched at the simple touch. Right now, she couldn’t care less though. “Please,” she whispered.</p>
<p>Percy lifted her hips to slide her panties down her legs and toss them somewhere. He took mercy on her, at least a little, and trailed his fingers over her clit, moving them downwards occasionally to tease her entrance. </p>
<p>“Fuck, Annabeth,” he mumbled. “You’re soaked. You’ve been waiting all day for this, haven’t you?”</p>
<p>Annabeth nodded violently. She didn’t attempt any words. Her head was so clouded with want and desire, she knew her efforts to speak would be futile. </p>
<p>“You’ve been so patient. You deserve to be rewarded, hm?”</p>
<p>She let out an incoherent whine and she shifted her hips, just trying to get him to do <em>something.</em> Two fingers played with her clit for another second before both slid into her quickly with little resistance. </p>
<p>Annabeth’s eyes rolled back and she moaned. Maybe a little too loudly for such a small action, but she didn’t care. Percy’s fingers were thick inside of her and she’d been thinking about them for hours. He began to move them slowly, curling them upwards each time he pushed inwards. </p>
<p>“Is this what you wanted, Beth?” he asked. And technically, her answer was yes. This was exactly what she’d been wanting. But this slow pace was not enough. </p>
<p>“More,” she said. Her voice sounded wrecked, even to her own ears. “Faster.”</p>
<p>Percy obliged, picking up his pace. Still not nearly as fast as Annabeth wanted but better. She whimpered, her hips writhing. Her eyes met Percy’s and the look on his face made her moan again. His eyes were dark and full of lust, his lips were parted slightly, his cheeks were flushed, and sweat had begun to collect on his forehead. He looked at her like she was the most beautiful thing to exist and it made her heart swell with affection. </p>
<p>“Percy,” she whined. Annabeth’s breaths came out in heavy pants. “More,” she insisted again. He slowed his pace again for a moment, almost making Annabeth cry out in frustration. But then, a third finger joined his other two. She gasped at the stretch, her back arching. </p>
<p>Percy placed his other hand on her thigh to hold it in place and his fingers unexpectedly set a blistering pace. Annabeth choked out a loud, ruined moan and it took just a moment for the tight feeling in her stomach to begin to constrict. Her hands gripped the sheets so hard, she later wondered how she didn’t rip them. </p>
<p>“Percy,” she gasped out as her orgasm raced through her and her entire body shook. He watched her with a predatory look that only made her feel hotter. He eventually slid one of his fingers out, leaving only two inside her, and slowed down to his original, leisurely pace. His fingers never stopped moving. </p>
<p>Slowly, he lowered himself until his lips touched the inside of her knee. Annabeth watched him with hooded eyes as he settled on his stomach, kissing up her thigh. The movement of his fingers still never ceased. </p>
<p>“Fuck,” she whimpered when he bit gently on the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. “Perce, come on.”</p>
<p>His eyes flicked up to hers and he rested his cheek against her thigh. “Is there something you want, Beth?”</p>
<p>“Don’t tease,” she muttered, lifting her hips impatiently. </p>
<p>“What’s the magic word?”</p>
<p>Annabeth groaned in annoyance and frustration. She wasn’t in the mood to beg but even more than that, she was not in the mood to wait. So, she muttered, “Please.”</p>
<p>She watched Percy’s eyes glitter as he smiled before lowering his head and running the flat of his tongue over her clit. His fingers began moving quicker again and Annabeth felt lightheaded from the pleasure. </p>
<p>While her thoughts had predominantly centered around his fingers, Percy’s mouth was something that drove Annabeth insane on a completely different level. He was <em>so</em> good with it.</p>
<p>“Oh, God,” she muttered, tugging his hair and bucking her hips up. Quickly, Percy laid his arm across her hips and pushed them downwards to hold her to the bed. It was moments like that where Annabeth was reminded of his strength and it only turned her on that much more. </p>
<p>His tongue moved insistently on her clit in steady circles while his fingers slowly pushed in and out of her. Percy, it seemed, didn’t mind taking his time today. But Annabeth minded very much.</p>
<p>“More,” she whispered, trying to lift her hips despite his forearm keeping her down. “Perce, faster. Come on.”</p>
<p>Percy removed his mouth from her, making her whine as he looked up at her. </p>
<p>Annabeth's body trembled and she gasped as he shifted the arm laying across her until his hand slid between her legs and his thumb replaced where his mouth had been, rubbing slow circles over the apex of her center. Percy smiled wickedly and said, “You’re so pretty, baby.”</p>
<p>“Perce,” she mumbled. His fingers twisted inside her and she groaned. </p>
<p>“You’re doing so good, baby,” he whispered, kissing her thigh. “Do you wanna cum again? Is that what you want, Beth?”</p>
<p>“Mhm,” she hummed, nodding vehemently. He didn’t even have to ask this time to get her to mutter a small, “Please.”</p>
<p>Instead of responding with words, Percy lowered his lips to her clit again with a renewed passion. Annabeth tugged at the locks of his hair as she took in a shaky breath and let out a groan. With no restraint now, Percy’s tongue was quick and firm against the sensitive nub while his fingers moved quicker now, curling upwards with every thrust. </p>
<p>“Percy. Percy,” she breathed, repeating his name like a prayer as he brought her closer and closer to the edge. And all at once, the coiling heat inside her stomach snapped and her thighs clamped around his head, trapping him there as her body shook. He worked her through her orgasm, her body still trembling at the stimulation. </p>
<p>When he eased up on her clit, her legs fell open again to release his head from her grip. “God,” she muttered, trying to get her breathing under control. </p>
<p>One of Percy’s arms wrapped around her leg as he rested his cheek against the soft skin of her upper thigh, watching his girlfriend come down from her high. His fingers, however, never stopped moving, now reduced to slow thrusts. </p>
<p>Annabeth’s brain was muddled and she couldn’t concentrate on anything. Percy’s fingers curling inside her didn’t help that. “Wait,” she muttered. He pulled his fingers out after another moment and her walls clenched from the loss. He wrapped his arm around her thigh and rested his hand against her hip. </p>
<p>“You okay?”</p>
<p>His voice was low and it made her body shudder. Annabeth nodded, taking a shaky breath. “Yeah,” she said with a light laugh. “I just, like, can’t breathe. That was… wow. I needed that.”</p>
<p>Percy chuckled and the sound of it made Annabeth want him all over again. He leaned forward to hover over her. Up close, she could see that his pupils were giant and all that remained of the green in his eyes was a thin ring. She threaded her fingers through his hair and pulled him into a deep kiss. His lips were warm and wet and she could just slightly taste herself on him.</p>
<p>Her other hand trailed down his side until she reached the waistband of his underwear. Annabeth didn’t hesitate to slip her hand under the elastic and grip his shaft. He broke the kiss with a choked groan. “Beth,” he murmured. </p>
<p>Annabeth smiled, stroking him at a torturous pace. He let out soft pants against her shoulder. “You sound a little out of breath,” she teased. “Getting tired, Jackson? You ready to tap out already?”</p>
<p>Percy laughed. He pulled back from her body, forcing her to let go of him. He stood to slide his boxers off and Annabeth’s mouth began to water at the sight of him. She sat up quickly to slip off her bralette and she reached out for him again. </p>
<p>He placed one hand on the bed and leaned forward to kiss her slowly. Annabeth hummed against his lips, appreciating the way he took his time with her. When he pulled away, she saw the dark look in his eyes and her thighs clenched involuntarily. </p>
<p>“On your hands and knees,” he whispered. Annabeth’s breath caught in her throat and she nodded, shifting until she was positioned on her knees and elbows, her legs spread a little and her back arched. Her head fell forward in anticipation as she waited for Percy to get situated. She felt the bed dip as he kneeled behind her. </p>
<p>She inhaled sharply as two fingers circled her clit. His other hand gripped her ass firmly. </p>
<p>“Perce,” she mumbled, pushing her hips back. “Please.”</p>
<p>“What do you want, Beth?” he asked. Annabeth shivered. He really wanted her to beg for it again. But now that she’s had two orgasms, her pride was showing itself and she didn’t want to give in. </p>
<p>“You,” she answered simply. Two fingers slid into her and she moaned quietly. She was surprised it had been that easy. But his fingers were moving so very slowly and she realized that it <em>wasn’t</em> going to be that easy. </p>
<p>“What do you want me to do?” he asked. “Tell me, Beth. I wanna hear you say it.”</p>
<p>Annabeth huffed quietly. “Quit teasing,” she snapped. The need in her voice undermined her attempt at having authority over him. She was almost completely at his mercy and they both knew it. Percy chuckled, twisting his fingers inside her. Annabeth bit her lip hard to muffle a moan, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of hearing her.</p>
<p>“Tell me what you want,” he said again. Annabeth stayed silent, pushing her hips back. Percy chuckled again and pulled his fingers out completely. </p>
<p>“No,” she whimpered quietly. “Percy.”</p>
<p>“Tell me,” he repeated, his fingers teasing her entrance, “what you want.”</p>
<p>Annabeth grit her teeth. “I want you to fuck me.”</p>
<p>He placed both hands on her ass, gripping it roughly before sliding them down to her hips. Annabeth felt the head of his cock pressing against her folds and she arched her back more, opening herself up to him further. His breath left his lungs in a harsh exhale. </p>
<p>“Say please.”</p>
<p>Annabeth gave an annoyed groan. “Percy,” she deadpanned. He just hummed in response. One hand left her hip and she felt his tip circle her clit. She pulled her hair out of the way and looked over her shoulder at him. He had a wicked smile and his eyes looked black. She glared at him. “Stop teasing.”</p>
<p>Percy smiled. The hand that was still on her hip drifted back up to her ass. “Say please.” And with that, he lifted his hand and roughly brought it back down, hitting her skin with a loud <em>smack.</em></p>
<p>Annabeth’s head fell forward again with a choked moan. <em>“Fuck.</em> Fuck, please.” The last word came out as a whisper. </p>
<p>“What was that?” Percy asked. She hated how smug his voice was but Annabeth was so tired of waiting. </p>
<p>“Please, Percy,” she slurred. “Please fuck me.”</p>
<p>For a moment, he was still and Annabeth worried that he would continue to make her beg. Then, all at once, he slid into her. Both of them moaned loudly. She had a fleeting thought about their neighbors hearing them but it disappeared when Percy set a bruising pace, snapping his hips into hers repeatedly. Annabeth’s head rested on her crossed arms, constant moans and pants leaving her lips. Behind her, she could hear Percy’s quiet groans and the obscene sounds of him fucking her. </p>
<p>“God, Beth,” he muttered so quietly, Annabeth almost missed it. “You’re so tight like this. So wet, fuck.”</p>
<p>She keened at his praise. Heat was already pooling in her stomach. Percy’s hands had gripped her hips tightly, holding them in place as he thrust into her. He leaned forward enough to slide one hand down between her legs to play with her clit. </p>
<p>She nearly screamed. Her hands gripped the sheets and she muffled her moans with the pillow underneath her. With the quick pace of his hips and his fingers insistent on her clit, it only took another moment for her orgasm to hit. </p>
<p>Her high pitch moan got caught in her throat as her walls tightened around Percy’s cock. His rhythm became inconsistent as he got closer and closer to finishing. A couple of minutes later, he inhaled sharply and choked out a groan as his hips stuttered.</p>
<p>He slowed to a stop, giving them both a moment to breathe before he slid out of her. Annabeth winced at the loss. Then she grimaced at the feeling of warm, thick liquid running down her thighs. Percy pressed a kiss to the base of her spine. </p>
<p>“Let me get something to clean you up,” he muttered, getting off the bed. Annabeth nodded, swallowing thickly. She cradled her head with her arms, closed her eyes, and tried to control her breathing. She felt a little exposed with her ass still up but she couldn’t find it in herself to care. And she really didn’t want to get any traces of semen on their bedsheets. Those stains didn’t come out and they had learned that the hard way. Percy came back a moment later and Annabeth felt a warm rag run up her legs. She shuddered when he ran it over her folds too, making Percy chuckle. </p>
<p>Once he’d tossed the cloth into their dirty laundry basket, Annabeth collapsed on the bed. She rolled onto her back and reached up lazily for her boyfriend. Percy smiled and crawled into bed, resting his head on her chest. Annabeth wrapped her arms around him, resting her hands on his upper back. Percy’s fingers drew little circles on her side. They laid there, breathing in time with each other. </p>
<p>Annabeth smiled softly, looking down to watch him draw invisible shapes on her skin. One of her hands threaded through his hair and her nose wrinkled at how sweaty he was. His fingers stopped moving and he placed his palm flat on her skin and looked up at her. He smiled and his eyes glittered like the sun reflecting off the ocean.</p>
<p>“Were you actually thinking about that all day?” he asked. Annabeth felt her cheeks flush but she nodded. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” she said quietly. </p>
<p>“And did it meet your expectations?” </p>
<p>Annabeth recognized the smug tone. He knew she loved every minute of that. </p>
<p>“I guess it was okay,” she shrugged. Percy laughed and his eyes lit up beautifully and God, she loved him so much. “You might need to try a little harder next time.”</p>
<p>His eyebrows raised and he smirked. “Oh, yeah?” He lifted himself up and shifted until he was hovering over Annabeth. She hummed and took his face in her hands, pulling him into a slow, sweet kiss. </p>
<p>When she pulled back, Annabeth smiled up at him. “I love you,” she whispered. Again, his eyes lit up. He leaned into another deep kiss, making her whine quietly against his lips. </p>
<p>Percy pulled away after a moment and peppered kisses along her cheek and jaw too. In between kisses, he whispered, “I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>